


Ciemność

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Klatka Lucyfera, Lucifer's Cage, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Sam jest albo nie jest w Klatce Lucyfera.Tekst na temat 29 (ciemność) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).



Myśląc o tym wcześniej, przewidywał wiele opcji. Nie miał pojęcia, czego się spodziewać, w końcu istniał tylko jeden rezydent Klatki. A to przecież nie tak, że mógł zapytać Lucyfera, jak było w jego więzieniu. (Chociaż pewnie nawet by odpowiedział).

Niezręczna rozmowa z Deanem i ostrożne dobrane pytania do Castiela również nie naprowadziły go na to, czym Klatka naprawdę była.

A była ciemnością. Kompletną pustką, brakiem, nieistnieniem. Choć istniał, to niekompletnie. Nie odbierał bodźców i możliwe, że nie myślał, chociaż teoretycznie miał jakąś świadomość, ale i niej nie był pewien.

Wtedy objęło go światło i ciepło, i bezpieczeństwo.

 _Oddzieliłem Twoją duszę od ciała._ — Nie usłyszał tych słów, bardziej poczuł ich przekaz, ale było to wystarczające.

 _Dlaczego?_ — spytał i nie potrzebował na to więcej niż jednej próby, co pewnie napełniłoby go dumą, gdyby istniało coś poza pustką.

_Ludzki mózg nie jest w stanie przetworzyć tego, co dzieje się w Klatce_

_Więc… jestem duszą?_ — upewnił się.

_Tak._

_I dlatego nic nie istnieje?_

Odpowiedział mu śmiech, rozumiał, że to śmiech, choć przecież nic nie istniało, więc i śmiech nie istniał.

 _My istniejemy_ — zapewnił go Lucyfer. — _Pustka jest moją karą._

 _Trochę traci sens, skoro już nie jesteś sam…_ — stwierdził po zastanowieniu.

_Trochę. Chociaż Michał nie jest zbyt towarzyski, a ciebie pewnie niedługo wyciągnie stąd brat._

_Zabroniłem mu._

Poczuł więcej śmiechu, a potem ciszę, pulsujące ciepło i kojące światło, odczucia (nie-odczucia?) tak dziwne, a tak znajome.

 _Lucyfer?_ — zapytał po dłużej chwili, choć bez czasu trudno stwierdzić, czy może nie była to sekunda.

_Tak, Sam?_

_Dlaczego jesteś światłem, a Michał nie?_

_Sam sobie odpowiedziałeś: jestem światłem, a Michał nie._

_Nie zgrywaj się_ — prychnął i przewrócił by oczami, gdyby miał ciało. — _Odpowiedz._

_Ja jestem światłem, Sam. Ojciec oddał mi część siebie, to ja rozświetliłem ten świat po stworzeniu i jeśli ja zniknę, zniknie blask. Tylko dlatego jeszcze żyję._

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
